One of the most common light fixtures is the recessed can downlight (RCD), which is an open-bottom can that contains a light bulb, most commonly an incandescent bulb or a fluorescent bulb. The fixture is typically connected to the power mains at 120 to 277 volts, 50/60 Hz. RCDs are generally installed during the construction of a building before the ceiling material (such as plaster or gypsum board) is applied. Therefore, they are not easily removed or substantially reconfigured during their lifetime. Recently, lighting devices have been developed that make use of light emitting diodes (LEDs) for a variety of lighting applications. Owing to their long lifetime and high energy efficiency, LED lamps are now also designed for replacing traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps, i.e., for retrofit applications. For such applications, the LED retrofit lamp is typically adapted to fit into the socket of the respective lamp fixture to be retrofitted.